The invention concerns an arrangement for recovery of usable abrasive agents in water jet cutting units from the water used by a water jet trapping device, loaded with cut material residues and used abrasive material.
A system for separating abrasive material from a fluid is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,975 granted to Benson . . . , in the case of which the fluid collected in a catching tank, which contains the abrasive agent, is fed to a separator. In the separator the sludge is separated from the water. The sludge is fed to a settling basin, from which the precipitated abrasive agent is removed. This system serves for water recovery by separating the sludge from the water. A unit for recovery of the abrasive material in the case of water jet cutting is known from the specification of German Patent DE 41 06 832 B 26 F 3/00, in the case of which the abrasive material mixed with cut material residues is conveyed to a drying unit from the catching basin for the residue jet by means of a scraper and a conveyor belt. The abrasive material is conveyed through the drying unit, dried by heat radiation, and then blown into a wind sifter in a sorting channel. The particles of the abrasive material are carried in the air stream to a distance depending on their size and fall into the slits of the sorting channel associated with the different size fractions. The abrasive material now can be reused corresponding to the fractions. In this case, dust should occur as a separate fraction. However, a certain amount of dust cannot be avoided in any other fraction.
A device for cutting agent recovery in the case of abrasive water jet cutting is known from the specification of German Patent DE 43 34 673 B26F 3/00, in the case of which the cutting agent is flushed into a sedimentation tank under outlet openings of funnel elements in a ring line with conveying water. The further treatment of the abrasive agent is not described here.
In addition, a unit for separating and recovery of abrasive agents in the case of water abrasive jet application is known from German Offenlegungsschrift 43 03 868.
From the suspension of usable abrasive agent, sludge, cut material residues, and water removed from the catching system, the abrasive agent fraction is discharged to a first hydrocyclone and delivered for further processing. The abrasive agent is removed from the remaining water with a revolving belt filter. The abrasive agent is dried in a connected rotating pipe oven and delivered to a collecting tank. The remaining sludge, which is delivered to a disposal station, is separated from the water in a further hydrocyclone. In this case there is no separation of the dust contained in the usable abrasive agent and delivered from the first hydrocyclone.
The purpose and task of the invention is to create a novel arrangement for recovery of used abrasive agent in water jet cutting units, in which the abrasive agent is dry and largely dustless.
The solution of this task is the subject of the first claim. Further advantageous configurations of the invention are the subject of the subclaims.